


Stalking

by zuccin



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Stalking, btw english is not my native language, but makoto doesnt care, izumi can be a creep sometimes, they arent idols here, well izumi is a model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuccin/pseuds/zuccin
Summary: “Maybe you actually think that being admired by a model is nice, Makoto, but I feel the urge to be honest. It’s just creepy.”\\ Where the model Sena Izumi falls in love with the ordinary high school student Yuuki Makoto, but doesn't know to express his feelings.





	Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> ok, english is not my native language but i tried, so pls go easy on me
> 
> anyways, this is my first work for this fandom and i hope you like it

“Maybe you actually think that being admired by a model is nice, Makoto, but I feel the urge to be honest” he looked around, afraid that the talked someone would be listening somewhere nearby, just like always. Even that Isara couldn’t see the silver-haired boy anywhere, he whispered anyway “It’s just creepy.”

It’s been a while since the ordinary high school student Yuuki Makoto got noticed by the super popular top high school model, Izumi Sena. The boy was a pretty famous model, which make Makoto sometimes wonder if the boy really should study among the other average high school students instead of going to a only-idols school or something close to that. Anyways, as expected of someone who, not happy with just having stunning looks, Sena was perfect in every imaginable way (well, maybe his social skills were lacking a bit, since he continued to stalk the blond everywhere, instead of actually coming talk to him). His looks aside, his grades were impeccable, he could sing well and all the ones who saw him dance compared him with an angel.

So, it’s not really a surprise that he is admired by all the girls in school, even some boys (the ones who weren’t dying of jealously towards him).

But it’s indeed a surprise that the popular Izumi Sena has come to like him, Yuuki Makoto.

Look, it was not like that Makoto was ugly, far from that, actually. Behind those colorful glasses, a model-like face was hidden, but the blond didn’t care for this type of thing that much. He has indeed done some model work when he was younger, but it was once or twice, not that he had really taken a liking for that, in fact, he despised it. The beauty industry was too much for him, too heavy for any weak shoulder to carry. And maybe that’s why Makoto couldn’t help but to admire Izumi a little, like, since he was a kid, he was able to deal with that kind of pressure. It was impressive.

Anyways, Makoto didn’t appeal much. He had his charming points, like making part of the broadcasting committee (a fact that he was proud of) and his unbelievable ability to gather information. He was pretty good at crane games too, to a level that his friend, Isara, had to constantly keep him from putting that on his curriculum. “Your boss won’t invite you to an arcade, Makoto.”

Back to the main topic, who would have known that behind that rude, arrogant personality and perfectionist style, Izumi Sena was a stalker.

Yes, that’s the only word Makoto could use to define what he was doing, stalking. After bumping into the silver-haired boy in the hallway two weeks ago when running away from the student council (it’s not always a good idea to hide under the vice president’s desk just to discover why they look so stressed recently), he was, obviously, receiving a lecture from the model. But the blond didn’t have time for that, manly because he could hear the Himemiya brat screaming, meaning he was close. Murmuring a nervous “I’m sorry” he pulled Izumi into the broom closet, waiting for Tori to go away.

He and Sena were too close in that tiny closet, specially if you remember the fact that they have just met, with each of Makoto’s arms next to the model’s head. He was strangely quiet for someone who was just bitching at him for running in the hallway. The light wasn’t too strong either, so he couldn’t see Izumi’s expression. It took a while in that awkward position, separating fully when Yuuki turned around, searching for his glasses that had fallen with the commotion.

He looked to Izumi’s face again, confused by the light blush in his cheeks and his gaze that was clearly avoiding the other. This just made Makoto panic for a while, maybe the boy was claustrophobic? Or he haves anxiety attacks with human contact or something alike? Or just something normal, like a fever?

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, I needed to think fast, I’m sorry! I don’t know why I had pushed you into this situation, oh gosh…”

“I-It’s fine…” his mouth was behind his hand, making it difficult for Makoto to understand. “Can I go now…?”

“Are you feeling well?” he didn’t wait for an answer “uh, I think we can go now. Thank you and I’m sorry, for pushing you into a closet and bumping into you."

Izumi got out really fast, making Yuuki smile about seeing the so impassive one embarrassed. Well, he was human after all.

Now Makoto wonders if the model had fallen for him. After that day, Yuuki gradually came to notice that, by accident, he could find the model everywhere he went, he could feel the older one staring at him. Maybe with anger, he used to think, but after the model joined the same club he was, the blond had come to doubt the ‘anger’ part. Seeing his blush and satisfied smile when Makoto waves or smiles at him, Yuuki couldn’t help but to think that it was kinda cute. And creepy sometimes, since he was now following him everywhere, not even caring for what others would think.

When he talked about it with his friends for the first time they, of course, laughed.

“So Ukki is dating a model?” Subaru asked, a smirk in his face.

“I’m impressed that someone other than us can see the good in you, you have my blessings, Yuuki” even Hidaka was joking about.

The only actually serious was Isara, who lifted an eyebrow.

“That childhood friend of mine is kind of close to Sena-senpai, we should ask him” he said, waving for someone at the end of the hallway, a raven and pale boy that looked like a vampire with that red iris. He smirked and came to them, not hesitating in hugging Mao and leaning his head in the other’s shoulder. “Have you been talking with Sena-senpai lately, Ritsu?”

“Hm, who knows~ Why do you want to know, Maa-kun?”

“We were wondering if he had taken a liking to my friend here” he pointed to Makoto, who was already embarrassed enough with Isara’s bluntness.

“Heh, maybe. He hasn’t told us anything yet, and I doubt he will. But you know, Secchan is so easy to read~” he smirked again, looking at Makoto for once. “I should be careful, Secchan will get jealous if he sees me talking to you. Oh, we should talk more, it’s nice to see him angry~”

Yuuki could hear Hokuto and Subaru chucking and Isara and Ritsu talking about a trivial matter, but the only thing he could pay attention was to his own thoughts, trying to know what he should do with his stalker.

Well, some more days passed and, if his friends weren’t worried about it before, they were certainly now, after they caught – not once or twice – the model taking hidden pictures, clicking his tongue when found out. And that’s leads to now, with the worried Isara advising his friend.

“Maybe you actually think that being admired by a model is nice, Makoto, but I feel the urge to be honest, it’s just creepy.”

“Uh, well, it is indeed. But what can I do? There no way I could solve that matter, so I will have to keep on running until he finally gives up. Maybe it’s not that bad, he is kinda…”

_… cute,_ he wanted to say, but kept quiet, afraid of the reaction he would get. C’mon, it cant be just him noticing the adorable blush in his face and shy smile.

“Oh god, Makoto. Are you being lured by his looks? You haven’t even talked with him yet, you don’t know if he is the weirdo he seems to be, maybe he is planning in kidnapping you. Gosh, imagine if you two start dating and he’s the possessive type that wouldn’t let you talk to others, imagine if he deleted all of your contacts. That guy is just creepy”.

“Well, your friend is friends with him, he can’t be that weird.”

“Well, Ritsu is kind of a weirdo too. Haven’t I told you about the vampire thing? It was fun when we were kids, now it’s scary sometimes. And I have to watch out for my neck when I’m with him. Do you believe that yesterday he -“

“He is weird and you like him, it’s not the end of the world.”

“So you are saying that you actually like your stalker?”

“It’s not like that. I’m straight, I just think that he’s pretty, can’t I?”

“Of course he is pretty, he’s a model after all” Isara sighed. “Look, now he’s staring at me.”

He was indeed glaring at Mao, pouting a little before clicking his tongue, frustrated. It was not Makoto’s fault for thinking that he was cute, everyone could have seen how adorable the model was. Yuuki waved, smiling gentle, making the other blush a little while turning his head to the other way.

“I’m not saying that I’m against you two being a lovey dovey couple, though, so why don’t you get your shit together and go talk with him?”

“What, now? I can’t, I need mental preparation. Maybe he could really kidnap me. Oh gosh, you don’t believe that it could actually happen, right?”

It was almost a joke that he was named Yuuki.

“Makoto” the serious tone in Isara’s voice made him just give up, whispering to himself that he could do it when he walked to Izumi, showing a very nervous smile.

“Uh, hey, Izumi-san, you fine?”

The model couldn’t hide his excitement. Yuuki couldn’t tell if his expression was scary or cute, but he was sure it was probably the first option for everyone watching that scene.

“Yes, Yuu-kun~ Do you need something?”

_Nicknames,_ the blond thought, _now we have nicknames._

“I want to make a question.”

The bells rang, seeing all those few people exiting the rooftop, Makoto thought it was ok for the two of them stay there for a little longer.

“Do it, then.”

“Are you… How to say that... Hm, are you perhaps-“

“Just say it.”

“-following me?”

He could tell that the question made the model a little stiff, but again, he was just so happy that his Yuu-kun was actually talking to him!

“I can’t help since you are my type, I feel the urge to see you every time!”

“Are we talking about my face or…? I’m sincerely doubting your taste, Izumi-san.”

“Not just that, of course I was fascinated by your looks, such a pain that you hide this face with those cheesy glasses of yours… Well, I thought it was just your looks, but it’s really your fault this part, do you think it is a good idea to get so close with that handsome face of yours? Oh, I’m getting goosebumps~ But it’s not really your face, I swear! After observing you for a while I came to conclusion that you are perfect. In everything you do, Yuu-kun~ I could watch you for hours~”

“Wait, wait” he interrupted. “You saying you… like me?”

“Yes! Oh, wait, I should only say that after one or two dates. And then after a little longer I will say that I love you, so can you wait a little longer~?”

Maybe he was acting as a truly creep, but that didn’t change the fact that Izumi Sena, the super popular model liked him. Him. The guy with cheesy glasses in a sweater.

“There’s no way you would really like me, Izumi-san. Even if we get to know each other better, you would just end up bored and disappointed. Trust me, Izumi-san, you should give up.”

_You are just out of my league,_ he would say if wasn’t that much embarrassing.

“That’s the only thing I dislike in Yuu-kun” his disapproval tone just made Makoto more anxious about it all.

“What?”

“The way you underestimate yourself, why don’t you see just how amazing you are? The way you play tennis, your laugh, your kindness, your effort in that broadcasting thing… Trust me, I watch you all day~ I know how charming you can be.”

Now it was Yuuki’s time to blush, hiding his embarrassment with his hands. For everyone in the right mind, having a guy you don’t actually know saying that he is watching you all day would be just gross, but maybe Makoto wasn’t in the right mind.

”I-I think I will accept your confession for now, Izumi-san, but…” he choose his words carefully “Can you please stop stalking me? Its just weird, to be honest, I don’t want to be the reason for your fans to lose faith on you.”

“But I can’t help it, I need to see you at least twice a day.”

“If you feel the urge to see me you can just find me and talk like a normal person, I won’t bite, you know.”

Noticing that some minutes had passes since the bell rang for the first time, Yuuki started to walk away, leaving the model there with a dumb smile in his pink face. Smiling, Makoto stopped at the door, looking back.

“That date thing, are you still up to?”

**Author's Note:**

> was it good? im seriously worried abou the english thing. my native language is portuguese if theres anyone wondering. well, i tried, and thx a lot for reading till here sz


End file.
